Not A Hero
by Kaijuna
Summary: Harry was tired of being treated like scum. About time decided to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is actually a very big and slow project I am working on. I hope you all enjoy it because I can assure you that I will enjoy writing it. I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any money off of this story. **

_Wind clapped against his face and it made his nose sting. Harry opened his eyes to see that he was fifty feet higher off the ground that what he usually was. He looked behind him to see what was helping him to fly. Large black wings full of feathers jutted out of his back. He felt something stir inside of him. Harry did something he would have never thought to do in real life. He flew down and touched the soft grass with his hands. He was free. Private Drive was nowhere in his view. He had escaped from the evil clutches of Aunt Petunia. _

_"I'm free!" Harry yelled out to the open world. It was everything he could have ever wished for. Then it was suddenly cut short as the horrid voice entered his dream..._

"Freak! Get up! Time to make us breakfast!"

The shrieking voice roused Harry from his good dream. It was perhaps the first one in such a long time. It had been him...flying with big black wings. He had never felt such freedom in his entire life. Freedom felt absolutely amazing.

Once again the anorexic cow shouted through his door and into his beloved cupboard. Aunt Petunia just didn't know when to shut her trap in the mornings. Harry shook his head at such was going on with his head this morning. First, he dreamt of the silly concept called 'freedom'. Then he was bad-mouthing Aunt Petunia.

"Did you not hear your Aunt boy?" Compared to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon was intimidating but he was a whole lot different. He went to work at six-thirty in the morning without speaking a word to Harry and then he came home at six-thirty and took a small two hour nap. He would wake up and eat the dinner Harry made and on a good day, he would compliment it.

"I am just getting dressed Uncle Vernon, I just have to slip on some shoes."

Uncle Vernon made no comment and Harry knew that Uncle did not care. He was only asking because the screecher told him to.

After slipping on his sneakers he walked towards the kitchen and he immediately went to the kitchen. A long white piece of paper was stuck to it.

Freak remeber to do your chores or else no food for a week.

1\. Mow the garden to exactly three centimeters.

2\. Pull the weeds from the garden and make sure not to pull any of the white daisies.

3\. Clean out the garage.

4\. Clean Dudley's room.

5\. Sweep the porch.

6\. Clean out fridge.

Harry crumpled the list and threw it into the trashcan. Today's list wasn't as bad. He would do the cleaning parts first, then the outside. If he did it quick enough, he would have at least three hours of time to sleep and regain his energy.

\- Cleaning out the garage-

Harry knelt down next to the dusty old scrap metal and began to sort rusty from shiny. Uncle Vernon sold a lot of the good metal. It took around thirty minutes to do. He glanced at the rusted metal and carefully picked some of it up. He walked outside of the garage and next to their neighbor's fence.

The Smiths were a family of eight and they were hoarders. Harry and them had a deal, every five pounds of stuff he gave to them they would give him two pounds. So far, he had around twenty pounds under one of the loose stair boards. If he ever had a getaway plan, it would be that money.

Harry finished up the garage and moved on to his second chore.

-Cleaning Dudley's room-

Harry literally had to plug his nose at the awful stench that came from his cousin's room. He opened the door and tried not to gag as the nose plug's power was not strong enough to keep out the smell.

"What has Dudley been doing in here?"

Harry saw the naughty magazines hidden clumsily underneath Dudley's pillow. Now Harry knew what Dudley had been doing. Of course that wasn't the worst part. There was trash piled on top of trash. Clothes filled up half the room. Harry would scrub his hands with bleach later. He hesitantly picked at the rubbish. Around one hour later Harry had grabbed a random t-shirt off of the pile and gasped in horror at the little body in front of him.

Two weeks ago Dudley had asked for a little kitten. Nine days ago, that can was never seen again, until now. Harry had just found it. It's silver fur had been pressed down and it looked like it had been smushed to death. Knowing Dudley had probably sat on it and killed it. He then hid it thinking that no one would want to touch his room.

A few tears leaked from the emerald orbs attached to Harry's face. He gently picked up the corpse of little Ash and cradled it to his chest. He walked back outside and sat Ash on the ground. He went inside the garage and grabbed a shovel. He went to the single oak tree and started to dig at the base of it.

Until the hole was around two feet deep did Harry stop digging. He picked up ash and sat him down inside the grave. Harry ran to the garden and specifically picked the white daisies and threw them all over Ash the cat.

He got the shovel again and put the dirt back into place. He knelt next to the pile and wept until his eyes were bloodshot. How could someone be so heartless?

A car pulled into the Dursley driveway. It was the bitch. He could hear the clicks on her heels as they pushed into the Earth. He wanted her to fall and break something for letting her son become such a horrible creature.

It seemed like some god above heard his prayers and the sound of the bitch crying out as she fell on top of her arm brought some sort of pleasing satisfaction to Harry. The emotion was quickly hidden away as he mentally hurt himself for having such freakish thoughts.

He did something that was nothing like himself and he pullec her up by her broken arm. She yelped in pain and roared,"Freak! What the hell is wrong with you!"

He dropped her arm and whimpered," I am so sorry Aunt Petunia! I don't know what came over me!" Harry was going to cry again. He had no clue what was happening to him.

All he knew was that some dark part of him liked it. The darkness whirled itself into his mind screaming," She and her son are murderers! Think of Ash. If you let her get away, then you become a murderer as well."

He watched her whimper and moan about how horrible her life was. Her arm had barely swollen. It probably wasn't broken, maybe fractured. She was able to dial the hospital's number in the telephone. So it couldn't have been too bad.

He watched as the ambulance came and took Aunt Petunia away. The last thing she said to him was,"When I get back, we'll talk about your punishment."

Harry started to see red after that. At the end of the day, he decided that he wouldn't be treated like scum any longer. He would become the best to vanquish the true scum of the Earth. People like Aunt Petunia.

**Did anyone like it? I worked rather hard on it. I see all these good Petunia and Dudley fanfictions and I decided why not do the opposite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They just made my day you know. I had a bit of a hard time doing this chapter, but hopefully it will get easier once I finally get past the second chapter.**

"Vernon! Do you see this?" Petunia paused for a moment and waved her arms in the face of her husband. "That-that freak did this! He broke my arm!"

Vernon sometimes wondered why he married a woman like Petunia. He casually looked down at his stomach...He remembered.

"Petunia I can accept that your sister is a witch. But I can't accept your blame on an innocent boy, Petunia your nephew!" He watched as her face went through different shades of colors and eventually it settled down on the color red.

"How dare you! You think that that thing that I allow into my is my nephew!" She had to be a screecher. Why couldn't Vernon had married a normal woman and have a normal son. Instead he was stuck with a woman who believed in magic and son who didn't know how to add. The only normal human being was his nephew.

"Petunia you just need to rest of your pain. Stress isn't good for the healing process." Vernon was actually just doing a little improv. The woman was simply hell-bent on irritating him.

"You're right darling. I just need a little rest or I have another idea of how I can relax." Petunia gave him a what she though to be a seductive glance. She scrunched up her nose and crossed her eyes.

Vernon could barely hold in his laughter and instead stated, "Maybe another time dear. I am too busy getting us rich."

She nodded and walked upstairs to their bedroom. He then let out a big gust of laughter which seemed to explode from his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon are you laughing?"

Vernon abruptly stopped his excessive amounts of exhaling. To the side of his was a shell-shocked nephew named Harry Potter. Harry was looking at Vernon like he was some sort of alien.

"Can't a man laugh?"

"Yes, but you're laughing at Aunt Petunia."

"So what she makes me laugh. We love each other that much."

"Why would you love a woman who likes to starve her nephew?"

The question threw Vernon off guard. This was the first time in a long time that he had a fun and interesting conversation. One little boy's small statement destroyed Vernons whole perspective.

O

Harry watched the man with a hidden smile. Phase one had started. He watched as his uncle walked off to talk to his wife.

O

"I think we should get a divorce."

It was the first thing that popped into his head the moment he saw her almost asleep in the bed. Petunia immediately shot up and looked at him like he had just committed homocide against her family.

"It was that freak wasn't it?" She was near tears and her voice rose two octaves higher. She was right it had been Harry that had literally just opened his eyes. Vernon was not going to say that to her face though.

"This is not your nephew's fault for once! It is you Petunia! You are a monster!"

He watched the look appear on her face as if she had been slapped.

"I knew it. It was the freak that has warped your mind with it's evil!"

"Well maybe I wanted my mind to be messed with! It opened my eyes to your hideous personality." He roared at Petunia. He was done. She could take Dudley with her as well.

"Vernon!" She gasped at the obvious insult. She then looked at him in disgust. "I call for a divorce."Vernon almost danced with joy.

"Well you're going to get one"

O

Dudley listened in from outside the door. A few fat teardrops started to leak from his baby blue eyes. It was all the freak's fault that his parents were getting a divorce! The freak needed to be taught a lesson and Dudley was perfectly available.

**I am going to be honest here and say this story is somewhat crackish. I am writing at the top of my head. So the other day my friend asked me if I was going to put sexual content in this story and I said "Maybe." Now I know what you're thinking. I am fourteen and I shouldn't be writing or reading this stuff. Good news for you is that I can't write romance or smut. I do read it though. What's done is done. Please review. I am horrible writer...this chapter just proved it.**


End file.
